Listen!
by Vsang
Summary: Setiap manusia di dunia yang kejam ini pasti memiliki masalahnya masing-masing. Namun alangkah baik nya jika kita saling menguatkan daripada saling menghujat. Dunia ini akan lebih baik jika kita bersatu menghadapi nya./MinxGa
1. Prolog

**Listen!**

 **Rate T**

 **(Pemula)**

 **Disclaimer! This fict are mine. Don't copas and plagiat!**

 **Vsang present :**

Kalian selalu saja begitu. Bereaksi ketika sesuatu sudah terlambat, atau dengan kata lain menyesal. Kalian hanya perlu mendengar atau bahkan menjawab

"Ya,kamupasti bisa melewatinya"

Sesederhana itu,kalian sudahlah sangat membantu kami.

Namun kebanyakan dari kalian malah mencemooh,menghina,mengejek.

"Sudahlah,jangan terlalu drama. Hidup memang seperti ini!"

"Kau fikir hidup mu saja yang susah?"

"Tidak usah manja dan jalani saja kehidupanmu"

Tidak taukah kalian bahwa kata-kata itu bukannya membantu malah memperburuk keadaan.

Semua orang punya batas kesabaran dam kemampuan masing-masing. Jangan membandingkan.

Kami hancur karena kalian bandingkan. Karena tidak di dengar!

Tak tau kah kalian bahwa kami kesepian?

Mungkin banyak yang mencintai kami. Tapi yang membenci pun banyak.

Belum lagi para udang di balik batu,mencintai tapi membenci.

Apakah kami serendah itu?

Maaf bila kami membuang waktu berharga kalian wahai para manusia suci!

Maaf apabila keberadaan kami mengusik ketenangan kalian karena kami dianggap 'tidak waras' oleh sebagian dari kalian.

Ya , silahkan sebut kami mendrama,melebih-lebihkan,kekanakan,atau bahkan maafkan kami yang sudah tak waras ini.

Kuakui, tuhan memang tak akan memberi ujian melebihi batas kemampuan hamba-Nya.

Namun kami berbeda,kami kesepian dan butuh teman yang bisa mendengarkan.

Sebagian dari kalian mungkin ingin berkata :

"Bukankah kamu punya keluarga?! Dongengkanlah pada mereka!"

Tapi bagaimana jika rasa tak nyaman dan rasa sakit ini berasal dari keluarga?

"Bukankah kamu punya teman? Bicaralah pada nya!"

Namun ketika kita mendatangi teman yang katanya 'sahabat'. Mereke berkata;

"Aku bukan dokter! Sewalah seorang dokter dam bicara padanya! Aku tidak punya waktu!"

Bahkan teman-teman kami menjauh karena mereka fikir kami tak waras?

Di manakah rasa kemanusiaan kalian?

Dimanakah rasa empati dan simpati kalian?

Oh,bahkan sebagian dari kalian masih menghina kami walau kami sudah tiada. Mengatakan hal-hal buruk ketika kalian bahkan tidak pernah mendengarkan kami?

Kalian selalu menghina. Tidak ingin mendengar.

"Manusia macam apa dia?"

"Apakah dia tidak punya tuhan?"

"Mengapa dia melakukan hal bodoh?"

Cukup!

Sudah kami muak!

Manusia memang seperti itu. Egois.

Mungkin kami juga egois karena menyita waktu kalian dan memaksa kalian untuk mendengar kami.

Karena pada akhirnya tidak ada yang berubah meskipun kami tiada.

Andai kalian mendengar,melihat dan memperhatikan.

Kami tidak akan melakukannya.

Tapi terimakasih atas semua kenangan indah yang telah kalian berikan.

Dan ingatlah!

Jangan membandingkan,karena tidak ada seorang pun yang suka dibandingkan.

Dunia ini sudah sangat kejam.

Jadilah kekuatan untuk satu sama lain. Bukan saling menjatuhkan.

Luangkan waktumu sebentar untuk kami.

Karena kita satu. Kita manusia yang berhati.


	2. Yoongi's mind

**Listen! (Yoongi part)**

 **Rate T**

 **A fanfic by Av**

 **Disclaimer : hanya pinjam nama. Ff ini 100% milik Av.**

" _Lihatlah sekitarmu. Kamu tidak akan rugi hanya karena mendengar cerita kami. Cukup didengar. Karena kami tidak butuh kata kata jika kalian hanya ingin menghakimi." _av_

Hidup di dunia ini tanpa kalian hujat saja sudah sangat susah,apalagi ditambah dengan hujatan kalian. Sungguh! Lebih baik tidak usah perdulikan kami daripada kalian menghujat.

Abaikan kami daripada kalian membunuh kami dengan kata kata yang kasar itu.

"Hyung,sarapan sudah siap, yang lain sudah menunggu."

Kalian memang kejam. Tapi betapa beruntungnya aku karena memiliki seorang teman yang baik seperti Jimin.

Dia tidak pernah memandangku remeh, dia selalu mengagumiku. Entah apa alasannya. Jangan tanya aku, karena aku pun tak tahu.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi jim. Aku sedang memandang langit. Lihatlah,pagi ini bulan nya sangat terlihat indah. Seperti sedang merelakan kepergian jonghyun hyung."

Aku bersedih. Karena kami kehilangan orang sepertinya. Dia sangat baik dan ramah. Walaupun aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Namun aku tau bahwa dia adalah orang yang baik.

"Sudahlah yoongi hyung, jangan bersedih lagi. Hyung tidak boleh bersedih lagi."

Dia menghela nafas nya dan merangkul ku.

"Kita berdoa untuknya agar dia dijaga oleh tuhan. Dan mulai sekarang hyung harus bercerita kepadaku setiap dirimu membutuhkan seseorang untuk bercerita. Aku akan mendengarkanmu."

Tidak perlu ditanya betapa sedih nya aku kehilangan jonghyun hyung. Aku sangat bersedih karena dia sepertinya sangat kesepian,meskipun di tengah keramaian.

Aku merasa sangat bersalah karena aku mungkin sedikit lebih beruntung karena memiliki jimin.

Dan aku mulai berfikir. Apakah jika aku pergi menyusul jonghyun hyung,jimin akan sangat bersedih?

Bagaimana dengan fans ku?

Teman satu grup ku?

"Ya! Jimin, Ayo kita sarapan!"

Taehyung muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ayo yoongi hyung,kita harus sarapan"

"Baiklah.. kalian turun duluan saja. Aku belum cuci muka."

Malam ini kami sedang tidak ada jadwal,jadi kuputuskan untuk beristirahat saja di kamar.

Setiap aku sedang sendiri aku selalu berfikir, akan jadi apa aku jika tidak jadi idol ataupun penulis lagu?

Apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan diriku yang sangat antisosial seperti ini?

Apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan hanya berdiam diri tanpa keluar rumah jika bukan menulis lagu?

Semua pertanyaan seperti itu selalu mengusikku.

Belum lagi para fans ku. Army. Apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpa mereka?

Mereka lah yang memberi kekuatan dikala aku sangat depresi. Lelah akan hidup yang sangat berantakan ini.

Apa yang kulakukan jika para member tidak membantuku melewati semua ini?

Mungkinkah aku akan tiada?

Beruntung aku mempunyai para army yang begitu mencintai orang seperti ku.

Beruntung aku memiliki jimin yang selalu ada di sampingku.

Ya,benar. Seharusnya aku sangat bersyukur.

.

.

.

.

End/TBC?

Ok! Makasih buat reader yang udah baca ff abal ini. Av masih pemula dan sama sekali belum pernah bikin ginian.

Ff ini akan menceritakan pemikiran pemikiran orang depresi. *Meski gak tau depresi sebenernya kayak gimana*

Maaf banget kalo ff ini banyak typo, kependekan dan maaf banget kali ternyata ff ini gak sesuai ekspektasi. AV gak bisa ngetik panjang panjang karena ngetik paket hp itu pegel :'( Av usahain Charter depan akan lebih panjang kalau banyak yang review..

Bukannya serakah review. Cuma Av mau tau seberapa banyak yang tertarik sama ff ini biar semangat ngelanjutinnya

Av bikin ff ini untuk menyadarkan kita. Tentang betapa rentan nya mereka. Av sangat gak pengen kejadian jonghyun terulang. Sumpah itu bikin nyesek. Apalagi kalau sampel terulang ke teman dan keluarga keluarga kita. Kita cuma perlu mendengar. Jangan menghakimi. Sekian.

Buat **Jinchanjimin1 :** makasih banyak ya review dan masukannya. Hmm.. untuk pair pasti langsung tau siapa abis baca chapter ini kan.

Tolong kritik saran nya yaa di kotak review. Karena Av butuh ide untuk chapter depan enak nya di bikin seperti apa. **. Terimakasih**

 **Bekasi,23 Desember 2017**


End file.
